thelionkingtheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Rules of the Wiki These are the guidelines you must follow to ensure full use of the Wiki and avoiding a ban or suspension. Article Rules *Fanfiction is not allowed on this site, and will be deleted upon being noticed. However, you MAY make references too or link your fanfics from your Article, to tell how your theory and it connect. http://www.fanfiction.net/ is the place to visit and share your fan stories. *Fan Art is allowed on this site, however they must be part of your theory. You may not add pages specifically for your OCs(Original Characters), however you may create blogs. These images must be yours or used with the creators permission. *'Do Not' create articles for Semi-canon or Canon Characters, Comics, Movies, Magazines, Merchandise, Books, or anything that isn't an Observation or Theory. Instead, Link off Site to The Lion King Wiki. *Your Article must center around/share the spotlight with a canon or semi-canon character(s), if they feature OCs. OC dominant Articles will be deleted. *In Addition to that, your article must be Lion King Related. Non-Lion King Related articles will be deleted. User Rules *'Users must be Lion King Fans' and somewhat familiar with the series. This is more-or-less for the good of the user, as s/he won't be confused or agitate other more knowledgable members with an endless stream of Questions. *Users will not be Maliciously Compliant. Malicious Compliance will not be tolerated. *'Bullying and Harassment'(of any kind) will not be tolerated at all, and the offending User will be banned from one week up to 3 months or perhaps permenantly depending on the depth of the offense. *'Article Stealing' will not be tolerated. Stolen articles will be deleted and theives will be warned then banned. *'Swearing' is frowned upon, and we encourage you to act as civil as possible. Too much swearing can and will get you suspended for a time. *'Vandalism' will not be tolerated in any for. If it isn't your article, keep your hands off of it. *Disagree with someone but want to create an article in the form of a rebuttal? Do so, but you must respectfully disagree and mention that person vaguely. Moderator Rules ''Note: All User Rules Apply to Moderators as well'' *Mods will not use their power to completely silence Users. User talk pages will stay open as to give that user a voice, and anyone found violating this rules risks loosing their Moderator status. *Moderators will not abuse their powers for counter-productive behavior. Favoritism will not be tolerated; All members must be treated the same for there are no exceptions to the rules. *Moderators become such at the request of the community, via a poll or selection by the founder. *Similarly, moderators will be stripped of their power at the request of the community or by decision of the founder for poor or neglectful behavior. *Moderators will not ban on the first offense unless that offense is something serious. If that is the case, a message must be left for the founder right afterwards explaining your reasoning for banning that user. *Moderators may not lock pages without the community or the Founder's say-so. FAQ *'What is Malicious Compliance?' :Malicious Compliance is the act of abiding by the rules strictly with the sole purpose of hurting someone or multiple persons. *'What if I request to be a moderator?' :I will review your status with the other members, your contributions, and your overall behaviour and determine if you deserve such a title. *'I want to share a theory but someone already has a similar one! What do i do?' :Add to theirs or by all means create your own - just specify it's yours. *'Where else - other than the Wiki - can I reach you?' 1.Werebereus@Hotmail.com (I don't visit here often) 2.On My dA Page(Bound to see your message) 3.On The Factual TLK Wiki (Again, bound to see it) :If you have anymore questions or any concerns please contact Me. Category:Help